Pyramide auf dem Dollarschein
right|400px Die Pyramide auf dem Dollarschein bzw. die Rückseite des Siegels der USA ist ein Symbol, über dessen Ursprung viel spekuliert wurde. Viele Publikationen behaupten, es handle sich um das Siegel der Illuminaten, belegen dies aber meist nicht. Entstehungsgeschichte Helsing-Theorie In seinem wegen Volksverhetzung indizierten Buch "Geheimgesellschaften und ihre Macht im 20. Jahrhundert" hebt Jan van Helsing die Rolle der Freimaurer bei der Entstehung der USA hervor. Er vertritt folgende Theorie über den Ursprung des Symbols auf dem Dollar (ist aber vermutlich nicht Urheber dieser Theorie): :"Das amerikanische Siegel, die Pyramide mit dem allsehenden Auge, das Staatswappen auf der Rückseite des Siegels, der Phönix, sowie das Sternenbanner-Original, mit den 13 Streifen und 13 Sternen, sind alte und wichtige Freimaurersymbole, die zwar im Auftrag der Rothschilds geschaffen und von Adam Weishaupt plaziert worden sind, jedoch von ihrer Symbolik bis ins alte Ägypten zurückgehen. Der Entwurf der Illuminaten-Dollar-Pyramide stammt von Philipp Rothschild, wie von seiner Geliebten Ayn Rand in ihrem Buch Atlas Shrugged enthüllt wurde". Kritiker dieser Theorie heben Folgendes hervor: Das Zeichen wurde 1782 zur Rückseite des Siegels der USA, Ayn Rand, die Autorin des Romans (!) "Atlas Shrugged" (deutsch: “Wer ist John Galt?” ISBN 3-932564-03-0), aber erst 1905 geboren, weshalb es mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auszuschließen ist, dass sie denjenigen überhaupt kannte, der das Siegel entworfen hat, geschweige denn seine Geliebte war. Natürlich muss man dabei festhalten, dass die Pyramide erst 1935 auf die Dollarnote kam und erst danach die Spekulationen über den Ursprung des Symbols entstanden, so dass Helsing hier vermutlich 2 unterschiedliche Theorien, die sich gegenseitig ausschließen, kombiniert hat. Die Existenz eines Philipp Rothschild ist zur Zeit des Entwurfes nicht belegt, der älteste Sohn von Mayer Amschel Rothschild, dem Begründer der Rothschilddynastie, war Amschel Mayer Rothschild und wurde 1772 geboren, war also zur Zeit der Festlegung des Siegels gerade mal 10 Jahre alt. Ein Philippe de Rothschild lebte von 1902 bis 1988 und war vor allem für die Bewirtschaftung des Weingutes Château Mouton-Rothschild in Frankreich bekannt. Auch ist es unmöglich, dass das Symbol direkt von Adam Weishaupt platztiert wurde, da dieser 1782 in Ingolstadt weilte, wie die Korrespondenz des Illuminatenordens belegt. Eine Reise oder ein Kontakt in die USA ist nicht belegt, selbst die zweifelhaften "Adam Weishaupt ist George Washington"-Spekulationen gehen davon aus, dass er erst nach 1785, der Zerschlagung des Illuminatenordens in Bayern, in die USA ging. William Guy Carr In seinem Buch "Pawns in the Game" gibt William Guy Carr an, dass Thomas Jefferson ein Schüler Weishaupts gewesen sei und für den Illuminatenorden die neuen Freimaurer-Logen des Schottischen Ritus in New England infiltriert hätte. Laut Carr soll Jefferson auch zu den größten Verteidigern Weishaupts gehört haben, nachdem die Illuminaten aufgedeckt wurden. Das Siegel gehöre seit der Gründung des Illuminatenordens durch Weishaupt zu dessen Insignien. MDCCLXXVI steht für das Gründungsjahr der Illuminaten, die Pyramide sei laut Carr Symbol für die Verschwörung zur Zerstörung der katholischen Kirche und Schaffung der "One World" oder UN-Diktatur. Das "all-spying eye" (Alles spionierende Auge) stünde für den "terroristic, Gestapo-like" Geheimdienst, den Weishaupt unter dem Namen “Insinuating Brethren” (engl. unterstellende Bruder) gegründet habe. ”ANNUIT COEPTIS” meine “our enterprise (conspiracy) has been crowned with success” und “NOVUS ORDO SECLORUM” hieße “a New Social Order” oder “New Deal”. Durch Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin und John Adams, nach Carr leidenschaftliche Illuminaten, wurde dieses Zeichen zur Rückseite des Großen Siegels der USA. Im Gegensatz zur Vorderseite des Siegels sei es aber nie verwendet worden und wurde erst 1933, am Anfang des "New Deal" von Franklin D. Roosevelt, auf der Rückseite der Ein-Dollar-Note verbreitet. Carr sieht die Verbreitung des Symbols als Zeichen dafür an, dass die "Illuminist-Soc ialist-Communist conspirators" die Regierung unterwandert haben oder kontrollieren und die "Synagogue of Satan" sich der ersten Weltregierung bemächtigen wird, um eine luziferische totalitäre Diktatur über die Menschheit zu bringen. Kritiker von Carrs Theorie verweisen darauf, dass er keine Quelle für seine Behauptungen bringt. Thomas Jefferson lebte von Geburt an in Amerika und engagierte sich von 1770 bis 1785, also den entscheidenden Jahren des Illuminatenordens, als Politiker in den USA. Mit Franklin und Adams wurde er am 4. Juli 1776 mit einer Findung eines Siegels betraut, aber die Entwürfe stammten von extra eingerichteten Komitees. Die zeitlichen Daten lassen es sehr fragwürdig erscheinen, dass Jefferson Kontakt zu den Illuminaten hatte oder Schüler des fünf Jahre jüngeren, in Bayern lebenden Weishaupt war. Ob Jeffersen Freimaurer war, ist zumindest umstritten. Tatsächlich hat Jefferson Weishaupt 1800 in einem Brief verteidigt, allerdings berief er sich dabei auf dessen Zitate in einer Schrift von Augustin Barruel. Franklin war Freimaurer, Adams nicht. In keinem der zahlreichen während der Illuminaten-Verfolgung in Bayern konfizierten Dokumente findet sich auch nur die kleinste Andeutung an das Symbol. Offizielle Darstellung Tatsächlich, so zumindest nach einer Studie der Vereinigten Staaten (online: http://www.state.gov/www/dept_atstate.html ), wurde am 4. Juli 1776 eine Resolution verabschiedet, nach der Franklin, Adams und Jefferson ein Siegel für die USA finden sollten. Der erste Entwurf stammte von Pierre Eugene du Simitiere, von dem nur die lateinische Sentenz "E Pluribus Unum" (Aus vielen wurde eins) heute noch enthalten ist. Er wurde am 20. August 1776 abgelehnt. Der Kongress beauftragte im März 1780 ein neues Komitee (James Lovell, John Morin Scott, William Churchill Houston), welches sich an den aus Philadelphia stammenden Francis Hopkinson wandte. Schon hier war die Zahl der Kolonien 13 von Bedeutung. Ein drittes Komitee im Mai 1782 (John Rutledge, Arthur Middleton, Elias Boudinot) und die Arbeit von William Barton und Charles Thomson konnten schließlich ein akzeptables Siegel am 20.6.1782 vorlegen. Die Sentenz "Annuit Coeptis" (Er hieß unsere Unternehmungen für gut) wurde über das Auge der Pyramide gesetzt, und "Novus Ordo Seclorum" (Eine neue Ordnung der Zeitalter) entstammt dem Werk Virgils (Aeneis, Gründung Roms). Von den genannten Personen ist lediglich von Ben Franklin gesichert, dass er Freimaurer war, er weilte aber zur Zeit der Festlegung des Siegels in Frankreich. John Adams, Charles Thomson und Jefferson waren auf keinen Fall Freimaurer, ebenso Du Simitiere, Scott, Houston, Lee, Boudinot und William Barton (letzterer wurde gerne mit einem Freimaurer gleichen Namens durcheinander gebracht). Nicht sicher ist man bei Lovell, Hopkinson, Middleton und Rutledge (vgl. THE EAGLE AND THE SHIELD - A History of the Great Seal of the United States (1976)). Das "Auge Gottes" war nicht nur bei Freimaurern ein beliebtes Symbol. Es wurde dort zum ersten Mal 1797 von Thomas Smith Webb verwendet (also 14 Jahre später). Ebenso war Ägyptologie zu dieser Zeit populär geworden (vgl. ein populäres Werk dieser Zeit namens "Pyramidographia", das sicher auch den Entwerfern bekannt war). Interpretation Illuminatensiegel Bild:Illuminaten-pyr.PNG Die verschwörungstheoretische Interpretation der Stufen stammt vermutlich von John Todd Der Schriftzug NOVUS ORDO SECLORUM (lat. Neue Ordnung der Zeitalter) steht für die Neue Weltordnung, die die Illuminaten anstreben. Die Pyramide steht für die Hierarchie des Ordens, in dem ein strikter Kadavergehorsam herrscht. MDCCLXXVI (1776) ist das Gründungsjahr der Illuminaten. Der Phönix aus der Asche des amerikanischer Bürgerkriegs symbolisiert die Ordnung aus dem Chaos des zu diesem Zweck zuvor inszenierten Bürgerkriegs: ORDO AB CHAO! Verweis auf Freimaurer right|200px|Verweis auf Freimaurer? Zeichnet man ein Hexagramm, mit einem Zacken als Auge, in das Siegel ein, so zeigen die restlichen Zacken auf die Buchstaben A S N O M, woraus sich das Wort "Mason", engl. (Frei-)Maurer, bilden lässt (Kritiker bemerken zurecht, dass es 120 Kombinationsmöglichkeiten der Buchstaben gibt. unter anderem auch die Kombination "OSMAN", was die Türken ins Spiel bringt, auch das Wort "NOMAS" für "nicht mehr" wurde von mir entziffert (weitere Informationen konnte man nicht mehr über das Wort finden.)) ☀http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=no+mas Offizielle Interpretation MDCCLXXVI (1776) ist das Jahr der Unabhängigkeitserklärung, der Grundstein für die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Die 13 Stufen der Pyramide stehen für die 13 Gründungskolonien, ebenso wie die 13 Buchstaben von "ANNUIT COEPTIS". Die dunkle Seite der Pyramide ist nach Westen gewandt, den noch unerforschten Wilden Westen. Dass die Pyramide unvollendet ist, bringt zum Ausdruck, dass auch die USA sich noch weiter entwickeln werden. ANNUIT COEPTIS bedeutet "er/sie/es hat unserem Handeln zugestimmt" und verweist auf das Allsehende Auge, welches den dreifaltigen Gott des Christentums symbolisiert. Dies bringt zum Ausdruck, dass sich die Gründungskolonien als von Gott geführt betrachten. NOVUS ORDO SECLORUM (lat. Neue Ordnung der Zeitalter) drückt die Zäsur aus, die die USA als erster demokratischer Staat der Moderne gesetzt haben. Zitat :"Das geheimnisvolle, scheinbar freimaurerische Zeichen mit dem Auge in der Pyramide auf der Rückseite des Staatssiegels (Great Seal) der Vereinigten Staaten, das sich seit 1935 auch auf der Rückseite der Dollarnote befindet, wurde zum Symbol für Verschwörung schlechthin, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil es niemand richtig versteht." (Das Lexikon der Verschwörungstheorien - Robert Anton Wilson mit Miriam Joan Hill) Eule/Spinne right|200px Die Dollar-Note enthüllt auch eine durch Verkleinerung versteckte Eule. Andere halten diese Figur für eine Spinne. Kritiker halten die Eule für ein Zufalls-Produkt des Hintergrundmusters. Im Alten Griechenland war die Eule als Minerva ein Symbol der Weisheit. Auch der Illuminatenorden benutzte Minerva als Symbol. In den USA benutzt der Bohemian Club die Eule als Symbol. siehe auch Allsehendes Auge, Pyramiden-Weltverschwörungsmodel Category:Symbol Category:New World Order Category:Verschwörungstheorie